Sapphiremoon (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Sapphiremoon, the Bone Queen She was a troubled dragon from the start. She was hatched in the Scarred Wasteland, but she did not stay there long. As a hatchling she wandered away from her clan to explore, but she she fell and broke her leg. She could not find her way back to her clan, and she was forced to crawl across the Wasteland. She could not find any food or drink. She was in pain like she had never felt before. But she kept going. She kept moving. She was a Plague dragon and to be a Plague dragon she needed to survive. The cost didn’t matter only survival did. If she died, she could hardly call herself a Plagueling. She would not be worthy of the Plaguebringer. How long she wandered she didn’t know, but finally she had found water. She had crawled to the very edge of Plague territory, where it dissolved into the ocean. She was so happy to see that water that it didn’t even cross her mind that this was salt water, and not drinkable. When she bent forward to drink, a huge wave engulfed her and drug her into the sea. It was thanks to a kind Water Clan that her life was spared. They revived her from her half drowned state. They hydrated her and fed her. They healed her. But they didn’t want to keep her. The Oracles saw horrible things in this hatchling’s future. To her she was a bad omen. Seeking Clan was new and just forming at this time. The clan was in need of dragons and the clan had just found its purpose. This was the clan of second chances. When Nightbane had heard of this poor lost hatchling in need of a home, she immediately agreed to take Sapphire in. She disregarded the Oracles’ warnings. She never believed that the Water dragons really could see the future. Sapphiremoon however was not pleased to join the clan. She wanted to return to the Scarred Wasteland. Nightbane would not let her. Sapphire would have no idea how to survive there. She was sure to die. Plus, the skydancer had shown violent tendencies that Nightbane wished to extinguish. She was afraid that Sapphire could be a danger to others and to herself. Sapphire had never made any friends. She was too focused on fighting than being friendly. She solved all of her problems with violence. If she was losing an argument or just didn’t want a dragon around her she would lash out. She particularly could stand Nature dragons. “They’re the natural enemies of a Plague dragon!” She would argue. Most unsettling Sapphiremoon did not have a taste for insects or plants like a skydancer should. Instead she ate meat. She enjoyed to play with her prey while it was alive too. She enjoyed watching it suffer. She laughed at its pain. Nightbane had made her, her apprentice in an attempt to teach her that violence was wrong. She tried to teach the philosophy of Light to her, but no matter how hard she tried Sapphiremoon would not listen. Sapphiremoon used to have a Cursed Bat named Cai. She liked the bat because she liked the idea of her having a terrible curse that could wipe out the entire clan. She had abandoned Cai for a Plague Sprite however. The Sprite’s name is Boils. As Sapphiremoon matured into an adult she was still as violent as ever, and Nightbane gave up in teaching her. Sapphire was still not allowed to leave the clan however. Very briefly Sapphire had forgotten about her want to leave the clan. She had fallen for a snapper named Nom. Was it love? It’s hard to say so for sure, but she enjoyed his presence. He was kind to her, and for once she didn’t want to kill someone. She was content until their first nest hatched. The sight of her children with Light eyes was too much for her. She hated everything that had to do with Light. It was because of the stupid Flight that Nightbane would not let her go. Her children having yellow eyes was the final insult. She wanted to kill the hatchlings, and she would have if it wasn’t for Nom. Their relationship was rocky after that. They had a few nests after then too, but Nom was extra cautious to keep Sapphire away from them. He didn’t have to worry however. She didn’t have any interest in them. Instead she set her sights on murdering Nightbane. it was her fault she was the way she was. If the stupid mirror only would have let her go. She whined and complained about her situation to the rest of the clan. She called herself Seeking Clan’s prisoner. She said all she wanted was to go home. She managed to gain some dragons’ sympathy and they agreed to help her assassinate Nightbane. They called themselves the Immunists. Sapphiremoon’s favorite members soon became Bloodmoon a Plague Ridgeback who had lost her memories from before she joined the clan and Hywela a murderous wildclaw. Bloodmoon didn’t know it, but it was because of Sapphire that her memories were gone. For months the Immunists schemed and planned, but they were discovered. Sapphiremoon, Bloodmoon and Hywela were imprisoned. They became real prisoners of Seeking Clan. But the other Immunists were looking out for Sapphire. They freed her and a few days later they made their attack on the clan. Chaos followed. Sapphiremoon ended up alone with Nightbane, save for the tundra Icetip. She and the mirror fought and Sapphire threatened the life of Icetip’s, but before she could do any harm, her life was extinguished. A mirror by the name of Shiningscourge snapped her neck. And that’s the end of the Bone Queen. Personality Angry and violent. Relationships Nom: Her mate. The one positive part of sapphire's existence. Nightbane: The dragon who raised her and who she hated for doing so. Shiningscourge: The dragon that killed her. Death Killed by Shiningscourge during Seeking Clan's Civil War. Trivia * Her theme was Cold Blooded by the Pretty RecklessCategory:Plague Dragon Category:Skydancer Category:Female Category:Exalted